1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable bottle holding devices and in particular to a hook supported bottle holder with a bottle-neck grip and a logo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of concerns and trends have brought about an unprecedented widespread use of portable bottles carried around with people. The current major interest in fitness activity and its related liquid intake requirement prompts runners, bikers, skateboarders, hikers, and other active people outdoors to carry a water bottle with them. A general concern about the availability of pure drinking water has also prompted many people to carry their own water with them in their daily activities. Environmentally concerned individuals often carry their own empty bottles with them to use in place of disposable cups normally provided with take-out drink orders. In addition, people engaged in recreational activity at beaches, parks, tourist sites, or other outdoor locations often buy bottles of soda, water, or other liquid refreshment to enjoy as thirst quenchers in their activities. There is an associated problem in all of these cases in terms of what to do with the bottle while engaged in activities requiring the use of the hands.
Another widespread activity is the use of advertising, particularly on articles of clothing and especially on athletic clothing and accessories. Companies promoting individual athletes or teams or particular sporting events always provide clothing or accessories bearing the company name.
While there have been a number of devices attached to the body for holding cups (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,380,635; 4,708,273), cans (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,611; 5,048,734; Des 276,760); thermos bottles (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,723; 4,848,625) and belt attached holders for a variety of other items (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,464,659; 4,120,434), many of them are somewhat complex and none provide for holding the necks of bottles which are uniform in size for a wide variety of bottle types and quantities. In addition none provide a major advertising function.